Matchmaker
by Goldfire1200
Summary: Ino is playing matchmaker again! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. XD NejiSaku


**Hello! Another story, this one is a one-shot. Summery- Ino just LOVES to play matchmaker!**

**Disclaimer- No, Naruto is not mine...sadly...**

Loud, throbbing disco music assualted Sakura's ears as she was litterally _dragged_ by an overly-excited blond into a dimly lit dance club with sparkling, flashy lights. "Ino..." she growled, tugging back on her arm in an attempt to free it.

"Sakura, look! Isn't this awesome?" the bubbly blond was obviously not listening. She chattered away, oblivious to the pinkette's failed attempts to escape.

Sakura sighed. "Why can't I just stay home and study?" she moaned.

Ino looked at her friend, eyes-wide. "Sakura! How could you SAY that? It's a Friday night! It's supposed to be a fun, girls night out!" she exlaimed.

A snort. "Yeah, fun. Sure." she muttered, annoyed.

"You're just jealous that I asked Shika-kun to come with us and you forgot to ask Sasuke." the blond retorted and Sakura scowled, yanking her arm back in one swift move.

"Do NOT mention that prick's name in my presance." she snarled. "You still haven't noticed, Ino? I'm over him. End of story."

"Wait...what?" Ino was dumbfounded. "You're _over_ him?" she demaned, awstruck. Sakura nodded. "Just like that? You don't even care anymore?"

Sakura sighed and went in as the long line began its treck indoors. "He doesn't care, so why should I?"

Ino shrugged. "I just thought you would." she replied, not mentioning all the looks she'd seen the Uchiha giving her when she wasn't looking. Sasuke was acting as if he liked her. Why couldn't Sakura see that?

A sly grin found it's way onto Ino's face as she came up with an idea. Apparently, Naruto had brought Hinata and Kiba along. This meant that Neji came as well. "Sakura, dance with me!" Kiba said, smiling at the girl. She smiled back and let him pull her along behind him out onto the dance floor.

She hadn't seen Sasuke sitting at the other table with Neji and Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes watched Sakura. On the outside, he looked bored, but he was anything but. He couldn't smother the emotions he felt every time he saw her. When had she grown so much on him? When had he given her his heart? Neji was still beside him, and was then that he realized the Hyuuga's eyes were on his old teammate as well.

Naruto, as usual, was oblivious.

Neji wondered when he had begun to notice her. Sakura had changed. He was wondering why he cared when he saw her chasing after the boy sitting at the same table as him. He had broken the pink-haired girls heart. Why did he, Neji, care? Sakura had somehow entered his life and now he was unwilling to let her go.

He knew Sasuke was only now realizing that he actually liked the girl. Neji was determined to get to Sakura before he did. Sasuke didn't deserve such a kind person in his life. He had already been given the chance, and now, Neji wanted his turn.

"Ino, why don't you dance with Shikamaru?" Sakura had returned to the table next to his and Sasuke's, out of breath and smiling brightly.

Her blond friend grinned and stood, dragging the lazy ninja behind her. Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' under his breath, but was still smirking. Sakura dropped into a chair and Kiba sat next to her. "Where did Naruto go?" she questioned, looking around.

She saw Sasuke and Neji.

Well, she saw Sasuke first, and this made the Hyuuga narrow his eyes slightly. Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura, who frowned and turned away. Neji smirked. he still had a chance.

"Oui, Sakura." Neji had stood and was now beside her. She turned and her wyws widened when she saw him, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Oh, Neji! I didn't know you where here! Hi, how are you?" she spoke over the music, standing and facing him.

He let his smirk turn inti a half-smile. "I'm good. Want to dance?" he asked.

A faint blush crept over her cheeks and Neji smirked again. His chance was greater than he'd assumed. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor, knowing very well that Sasuke's eyes were watching with a glare.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled after a while of dancing. She ran up. "Gues what! Guess what!" she squealed.

"What?" her tone was bored as she looked at Ino expectantly.

Ino was grinning madly. "Naruto and Hinata went to the back rooms, you know what that means!" she said in a singsong voice. Sakura snorted and brushed her away.

"Whatever Ino. Why are you going around telling peoples buisness? What's wrong with you?" she shot back, but her tone was teasing and playful. She headed back for the tables, glancing back and pulling Neji behind her as she walked. She smiled. Sasuke had moved to Sakura and Ino's table while they had been dancing and Neji glared at him. he smirked.

"Sakura." he smirked at her and she nodded at him, but didn't smile.

She sat down. "Neji, sit!" she smiled and pulled him to sit in the chair beside her. He obliged.

"How have you been, Sakura?" Sasuke asked her, trying to catch her attention. She frowned at him.

"Why do you care all of a sudden? I haven't spoken to you in weeks and I have not seen you at all either. Why all of a sudden have you decided to talk to me?" she growled.

Neji decided to take his advantage over the situation. "Just ignore him, Sakura." he said lowly, almost a drawl.

"Shut up, Hyuuga, don't tell her what to do." Sasuke snarled.

"I am merely advising, not telling." he shot back.

"Will you two stop? Geez." Sakura mumbled, crossing her arms. Neji sighed.

"Gomen." he muttered, and she raised a brow at him, staring. "What? Am I not allowed to say such a thing to you?" he inquired, smirking slightly.

"No, that's not it. I've just never heard you say that before." she replied, her stare softening and becoming a smile.

Neji smiled back. He saw Sasuke's irritated scowl and leaned closer to Sakura. "Remember what Ino said?" he asked and she turned bright red.

"S-so?" she asked back. He smirked and her eyes widened, her mouth forming an 'o' of surprise. Was he being for real? His eyes bore into her and she concluded that, yes, yes he was. She felt her heart speed up.

Sasuke growled and she understood why he Neji wanted to get away. And also that he was trying to get her away as well. She had seen the way he looked at her often times and she admitted that she felt attracted to him. Sasuke would have no choice but to leave her be if...

She stood and smiled at Neji. He smirked and stood as well, grabbing her hand and headed for the back rooms. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

"Neji, you bastared!" he snarled, jumping up and following him. Neither of the two stopped. "Sakura!" Sasuke tried calling to her. Nothing. They ignored him.

Finally, Sasuke snapped and grabbed Neji's shoulder and Sakura's wrist, yanking them apart. "What the hell? Sasuke, stop it!" she jerked free and glared at him.

"Why would you choose him over me?" he yelled at her.

She snarled. "Because he's not an ego-centric prick like you!"

"You have no right to confront her like this either, Uchiha." Neji growled, controlled.

"Oh yeah? How do you know she likes you more than me?"

"Why don't we let her chose, then?"

It was silent for a moment. Sasuke eyed Neji and frowned. "Fine." he muttered. Neji and him stood a few feet away and faced Sakura. "Who do you like more, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his tone almost demanding.

"Sorry Sasuke..." she stated, going over to the Hyuuga and taking his hand. "Neji."

Eyes hardening, Sasuke sighed. He had no chance at all. "Alright, fine. I get it." he shrugged and walked off.

Sakura smile at Neji and he smirked. They both turned and continued on to the back rooms.

Ino sat lounding beside Shikamaru at their table. "Ya know...I wonder where Naruto and Hinata went? I was sure thay had gone to the back rooms." she said, loud enough for Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata to hear.

Despite her statement, all of them at the table noticed the triuphant grin that adorned her lips.

**Author's Note: Hahaha, that was so much fun to write! It's long, too. o.O Anyway, hehe, I'm so evil. *smirks* Thanks for reading! R&R! Pwease!**


End file.
